Heu Miser
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: "Nuestro trabajo es proteger a la humanidad de los demonios". Luego del fallecimiento de su familia, Maka Albarn queda huérfana y es atacada por una extraña criatura. Un misterioso chico llega a salvarla y le pide que se vaya con él. Maka termina entrando a un mundo que no conocía, lleno de secretos, misterios y peligros. Pero todo tiene límite, el suyo...hasta su cumpleaños.


**__****Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo? La frase que esta al principio tampoco es mía, es del grande, John Lennon.

**_Curiosidades:_**El titulo del fic y de los capítulos están puestos en latín, -ojala bien escritos-.

¡Hola mundo! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí vengo yo con una nueva historia, que ojala que les guste. Se suponía que iba a esperar para subirla, pero no pude, soy un desastre. Aunque este capítulo es más bien de prueba, a ver si les gusta y eso -lo calculo en reviews-, si les gusta mucho seguiré subiéndolo Porque por ahora estoy muy concentrada en Condenados y el colegio mata.

Bueno, se supone que tengo que decir esto en el otro fic...pero no puedo esperar. ¡He llegado a 100 reviews en Condenados! Y realmente no puedo contener la emoción C´: Todo gracias a quienes me leen, comentan y todo. Sois amores, los quiero mucho. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad. Ains, que me emociono.

Otro aviso, es que me he hecho un blog...si, de esos blog. Ahí pondré avisos de mis fics, opiniones, consultas o cualquier cosa, ademas de que escribo estupideces mías (necesitaba un lugar donde desahogarme), si lo quieren esta en mi perfil. Que no se ponerlo acá.

¡Ahora les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo mundo!

Leed, cuanto queráis ~

* * *

**Heu miser**

Primera parte.

"Mors"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es fácil vivir con los ojos cerrados, interpretando mal todo lo que se ve…"

John Lennon.

Gruño, mientras negaba nuevamente con la cabeza.

La habitación estaba oscura, lo único que daba luz al lugar era un foco pequeño que colgaba del techo, pero no alumbraba más del centro de la habitación dejando los rincones en penumbra. Había un olor mezclado, -demasiado familiar para él-, olía a tabaco y cigarro, además de un poco de whisky. Las ventanas y la puerta como siempre estaban cerradas.

—Es una locura —replico —. No puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? —pregunto con exasperación.

Removió su cabello mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

La persona sentada tras el escritorio, se reclino en la silla mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su rostro. Dio una sonrisa sarcástica, burlándose.

— ¿Y que le dirás? — Le siguió con la mirada mientras iba de un lado a otro por la habitación como león enjaulado —: ¿"Hola, no me conoces de nada pero vengo a decirte que morirás en un día"?

El chico se detuvo y le miro con arrogancia.

—Quizás, sería mejor que dejar simplemente que se vaya y muera de todas formas —se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes vuelta.

—Stein, no puedo dejarla morir —siseo.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente al escritorio y con fuerza apoyo las manos en el.

Frunció el ceño mientras fulminaba a Stein con la mirada.

—No puedo hacerlo, ¿Lo captas?

— ¿Por qué no? No podemos interferir, y lo sabes bien —de manera distraída Stein tomo un cigarrillo de la cajetilla se lo llevo a los labios y lo encendió—. Nuestro trabajo es simple; pero no interferimos en algo natural.

—Solo porque tu no lo hayas hecho no significa que yo tampoco. No quiero terminar como tú —gruño con fiereza sin pensarlo. Al momento se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho y él tampoco pensaba irse hacia atrás o pedir perdón. No. Eso no era lo que hacía.

Stein se quedo de piedra, observándole en silencio sin decir nada. Simplemente con el cigarro en sus labios.

Miles de recuerdos dolorosos pasaron por su mente en ese segundo. La recordaba, a ella, claramente hace ya bastantes años para recordarla con claridad pero no los suficientes como para olvidarla. Recordaba el dolor de su pérdida, el sabor de muerte en su boca al saberlo, todo eso que nunca pudo evitar, porque simplemente no lo intento ¿Por qué? Por lealtad.

Lealtad que ahora no le servía de mucho.

El chico bajo la mirada al suelo con el ceño fruncido. Farfullo en latín, intentando desahogarse de alguna manera.

Él no cedería…

—Vale.

Levanto la mirada asombrado y le miro con la boca abierta, como si hubiera dicho una palabra prohibida. No podía creerlo, seguramente había escuchado mal. Si, eso debía ser.

¿Qué había dicho?

—Vale. Hazlo —repitió al ver la duda en los ojos del muchacho —. Ve y has algo al respecto, pero no te entrometas mucho. De hecho, ni si quiera digas que yo te hable…si le dices a alguien, lo negaré.

Sonrió, una sonrisa satisfactoria como si hubiera sabido desde un principio que todo le saldría bien.

Dejo de apoyarse en el escritorio y se alejó hacia la puerta.

Una sensación de júbilo recorrió su cuerpo y la adrenalina tan conocida hacer que sus manos cosquillearan.

—Lo capto, de todas formas, nos benéfica a todos ¿No? Tú sabes muy bien quién es ella —dijo, todavía sonriendo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Stein nuevamente comenzó a fumar, intentando apaciguar los recuerdos que pasaban con velocidad por su mente y le daban un dolor de cabeza enorme.

—Se quien es —asintió —. Por eso mismo no nos debemos interponer.

—Nuestro trabajo es proteger a la humanidad —reitero, como si estuviera diciendo un lema de toda la vida; memorizado de pequeño y repetido una y otra vez como una radio —, de los demonios.

—Ella no es humana.

—Lo sé.

Stein miro hacia la puerta, como el chico ya se iba con paso tranquilo a cumplir lo que sea que planeaba hacer. Nunca sabía lo que pensaba y aunque lo supiera, lo cambiaría. Él era impredecible.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, lo último que pensó en decirle fue:

—Se precavido, Soul —advirtió con voz severa y escalofriante.

Soul no se volteo a verlo pero dio una sonrisa, tapada por la oscuridad de la sala.

—Tal vez consideré serlo.

* * *

El viento soplaba frío aquella mañana de diciembre en Detroit; con una temperatura de -17° C y una fina capa de nieve se veía acumulada en las veredas y caminos, no era para menos. Los arboles que había, –ya sin hojas por la estación-, también tenían acumulación de nieve en sus frágiles ramas que se movían inquietas por el viento.

A esas horas, -cinco de la madrugada-, las calles estaban desiertas y oscuras, eran iluminadas por la artificial luz amarilla de los faroles, posicionados en las veredas. Aun siendo tan temprano se escuchaba el ensordecedor ruido del rugir del motor de los automóviles, alarmas y música resonando en varios lugares.

A nadie se le ocurría levantarse tan temprano, seguramente.

—Tened un buen viaje.

Maka Albarn sonrió mientras ayudaba a Kim, su prima, con la última maleta que tenía; una gran maleta que seguramente llevaba una cantidad de ropa exageradamente ridícula para tan solo unos días de viaje.

—Claro, claro —le sonrió ella, de manera divertida —. Te estaré esperando. No quiero que estés el resto de las vacaciones haciendo nada.

—Leo —se encogió de hombros —. Eso es hacer algo.

— ¡Niña, eres joven! —Kim le reprimió mientras le daba un empujón con el hombo—. Sal a divertirte…

— ¿Ya esta todo?

Kami apareció, bajando las escaleras de la entrada del departamento con sumo cuidado.

Ambas voltearon a verla, iba vestida para combatir el frío invierno de la ciudad; una chaqueta, unos pantalones largos, unas botas y una bufanda de lana gruesa. En sus manos llevaba las llaves del viejo auto que tenían, -un Toyota starlet, año 1981-, lista para conducir.

—Si —Kim asintió.

—Entonces, vamos.

Kim abrazo a Maka, nuevamente. Era su despedida tal vez número mil esa mañana, pero de todas formas lo hacían. Ambas estaban muy unidas la una con la otra, prácticamente habían crecido juntas.

—Cuídate, Maka —Kim se separo mientras murmuraba y miraba a su prima con una sonrisa.

—Tú igual.

—Lo haré.

—Recuerda que tienes que volver en una pieza —río la peli ceniza.

Kim dio una pícara sonrisa.

—…eso ya lo veremos.

Ambas se permitieron reír juntas un momento más, intentando no pensar en el tiempo que estarían separadas.

Maka observo a su prima, ambas eran muy diferentes. A diferencia de ella, Kim sabía vestirse y siempre iba hermosa, aun cuando iba menos arreglada, -como ahora-, lucía bien por naturaleza, cosa que a veces hacia que se sintiera ligeramente celosa.

Ahora mismo, Kim vestía un polar verde agua, una bufanda tejida a mano color caqui y unos jeans ajustado rosa oscuro, todo eso a juego con unas botas café claro. Su melena iba suelta, le llegaba solo hasta los hombros pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo natural que tenía.

—Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, Kim.

Kim subió al asiento del copiloto del auto y espero pacientemente a que Kami terminara de despedirse de su hija; para ella, era más difícil dejarla sola, aunque solo fueran dos días.

Demasiado para una madre sobreprotectora.

Maka al ver como su madre extendía los brazos en su dirección, corrió a darle un abrazo. Al instante de ser apretada contra el cuerpo de ella sintió el frío de su propia ropa mezclado con el calor corporal reconfortante de su madre.

Siempre se sentía protegida en sus brazos.

— ¿Estas segura de que no te vas con nosotras? —Kami miro a su hija, con una leve esperanza.

Maka se mordió el labio, sin mirar a su madre.

Era época de navidad, y como todos los años iban a visitar a los abuelos a Green Maka había luchado por negarse a ir, no era que no quisiera ir ese año a visitar a sus abuelos, -aunque realmente se aburría mucho allá-, pero esta semana había tenido horribles pesadillas y extraños mensajes a su móvil que la habían dejado inquieta con el tema de viajar.

Al menos por unos días.

—Si —respondió al final. Ligeramente se separo de su madre —. De todas formas tomaré el bus en dos días, esta bien.

Kami, arreglo cariñosamente un mechón de cabello de su hija y lo puso tras su oreja.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupa…

—Mamá, estaré bien —volvió a repetir.

¿Cuántas veces iba ya que decía esa misma frase esta semana? ¿Dos, tres, diez, un millón?

—Ya tengo dieciséis, creo que puedo cuidarme sola dos días.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres ir —Kami suspiro y nuevamente Maka se sintió culpable; no le había dicho nada a su madre sobre sus pesadillas y aunque había borrado los mensajes que le llegaban al móvil, otros lo remplazaban con rapidez.

No quería contagiarla con su paranoica actitud.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —se encogió de hombros.

Último recurso.

—…Vale —respondió Kami, sin creerle mucho.

Maka dio una sonrisa fingida.

—En serio, ve y diviértanse. Iré en unos días —prometió.

"_Si es que no tengo más pesadillas,_ —pensó— _o no me llegan más mensajes…"_

Se abrazaron nuevamente.

Kami beso la frente de su hija con cariño y se separo. Rápidamente camino al auto y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

Maka observaba atentamente parada en el primer peldaño de la escalera, veía como se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y veía como arrancaba el motor del auto, este rugió e hizo una nube de vaho por el frío que hacía.

Se abrazó a si misma, protegiéndose de la corriente helada. Todavía iba con el pijama y una sudadera gruesa encima, además de unas botas que se había puesto solo para salir a despedirse.

Si los vecinos la veían con el pijama purpura con dibujos de vaquita, se pondrían de fiesta.

—Buen viaje —se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa—. Las quiero.

—Nosotras también —Kim dio una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba en el asiento de Kami para despedirse de Maka.

El auto partió con estruendo, dejando una ligera nube de smog.

Maka observó como lentamente desaparecía por las calles de Detroit, dejando atrás un rastro en la calle.

Al estar ahí de pie sintió una extraña y dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Un mal presentimiento. Ignoro eso, tranquilizándose mentalmente. Estarían juntas nuevamente, en dos días, solo tenía que esperar dos días para verlas.

No es como si algo malo fuera a pasar realmente…

Maka se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y lentamente comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera. Giro la llave de la puerta del edificio y entro en silencio, intentando no pensar en nada malo. Cerró tras de si y comenzó a caminar para llegar a su departamento. Maka vivía en un viejo edificio, -de los más antiguos de la ciudad-, que en sus buenos años seguramente fue una sola casa pero ahora era una residencia que se dividía en dos. En el primer piso vivía la señora Jones, apodada cariñosamente por ella y Kim, "La loca de los gatos"; tenía sus setenta años y tenía más de diez gatos distintos. Maka y su familia vivían en el segundo piso, sin ni una sola mascota.

Pero el vestíbulo por donde ahora ella atravesaba y donde se encontraba la escalera para poder subir, era de uso común.

Intento pasar en silencio, mirando la puerta del departamento de la Sra. Jones con cuidado. No había señales, ni de ella, ni de sus gatos.

"_Seguramente esta durmiendo _—pensó mientras atravesaba el lugar y subía las escaleras rápidamente hasta su departamento—, _de todas formas son las cinco de la mañana."_

Abrió su departamento y miro el lugar, extrañamente vació.

Era bastante grande, aun sabiendo que cuando Kami lo compro escaseaba de dinero. El departamento tenía un gran living, unido a la cocina, -era cocina americana, con una pequeña mesa circular ahí mismo-, había tres habitaciones y dos baños.

Nada excepcional, pero para ella suficiente.

Maka dejo sus llaves en la mesa al lado de la puerta. Arrastro los pies hasta su habitación, el sueño era demasiado para ella. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Se sentía agotada, en toda la semana había dormido pésimo y se notaba en las grandes sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y que prácticamente le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos o decir algo coherente. Realmente todas las pesadillas que había tenido hicieron que tuviera que retrasar su viaje.

Entro a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, quitándose las botas de manera forzada e intentando acomodarse de una vez entre el enredo de sabanas y ropa que tenía tirada.

El silencio en el lugar era escalofriante. Maka estaba demasiado acostumbrada al ruido que hacia su madre yendo de un lado para otro, cocinando, barriendo, con su música de _Jazz _y con el ruido que hacia Kim hablando por teléfono a todas horas.

"_Son solo dos días_ —intento tranquilizarse—, _nada malo me puede pasar en dos días."_

Maka vivía sola con su madre y su prima desde hace nueve años –al menos contando desde que llego Kim-. De pequeña ella nació en New York_, _cuando su madre estaba con su padre, pero luego de un tiempo, cuando ella tenía cinco años, comenzaron a haber problemas entre los dos, discusiones y peleas.

Varias veces se había despertado en la noche por sus gritos.

Y varias veces más en el desayuno entre ella y Kami, la había escuchado llorar, aunque ella se iba de la habitación. Y Maka, aun siendo pequeña, quería protegerla y por eso nunca le dijo que podía oírla.

Kami sabía que su padre tenía amantes y antes de que le dejara por una de ellas, se fue de ahí, junto con su pequeña e inocente hija de cinco años.

Su padre le había rogado que se quedara a su lado pero Kami siguió, escapando de él y yendo a la ciudad de Detroit sin más que unos pocos ahorros; con ello consiguió comprar el departamento, aunque al principio no tenían mucho, Kami se esforzó por sacar a flote a su pequeña hija y a ella. Consiguió trabajo en una librería con lo que tenían dinero para llegar a fin de mes, con gran esfuerzo.

Cuando Maka tenía siete años, llego Kim. Su madre, hermana de Kami, había fallecido en un accidente y al verse que no tenía otro tutor o familiar Kami aceptó cuidarla.

Fue un año triste para todas.

Cambios que tuvieron que aceptar.

Esfuerzos que tuvieron que hacer.

Cosas que hubo por sacrificar.

Con el tiempo, pudieron salir adelante. Cuando Maka y Kim cumplieron los trece años, Kami consiguió otro trabajo –además de la librería-, siendo vendedora en otra tienda. A los catorce ya ambas consiguieron trabajo de medio tiempo, dispuestas a ayudar también. Kim consiguió trabajo en una agencia de modelaje –lo cual le iba muy bien-, a diferencia de ella, Maka consiguió trabajo en un café literario.

Con el dinero de las tres pudieron vivir más a gusto, y así iban hasta hoy.

Maka no supo en que momento, el sueño la venció y termino profundamente dormida, pidiendo en silencio no tener más pesadillas horribles esa semana.

Esta vez fue diferente.

Soñó con pequeñas niñas, trabajo y extrañamente…accidentes automovilísticos.

* * *

Hubo un fuerte golpe, luego otro y otro.

Maka abrió los ojos con pesadez, forzándose a despertar de su sueño. Levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, sintiéndose desubicada. Estaba oscuro, pero luz suficiente entraba por la ventana para poder ver. Había mucho silencio.

¿Dónde estaba?

Miró alrededor mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyándose en los codos. Se sentía mareada, la cabeza la daba vueltas. Cierto, estaba en su habitación, sola. Esta mañana su familia había salido de viaje y ella se había quedado.

Bostezó, todavía con la sensación de nauseas. La oscuridad en el departamento era espeluznante. ¿Qué hora serían?

Más golpes, esta vez con más fuerza e insistencia que antes.

— ¿…Quién? —murmuro.

Por su mente no pasaba nadie quien pudiera ir a visitarla, a menos claro que fuera la Sra. Jones y quisiera que cuidara a _Pelusa _o _Mantequilla de maní_…

Salto de la cama, sintiendo las piernas débiles y tambaleándose un momento. Espero unos segundos y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta. No se molesto en prender las luces, primero abriría.

Había tenido sueños extraños, pero nada terrible como en la semana. Podría decirse que durmió bien.

—…Voy.

Atravesó el living, mientras bostezaba nuevamente.

Intento arreglarse el cabello de alguna manera, al menos, podía sentirse levemente presentable. Se dio una bofetada mental al recordar que todavía llevaba el pijama, pero no tenía tiempo para cambiarse.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo chirriar las bisagras y murmuro un sorprendido "Oh" al ver quienes estaban de pie frente a ella.

Se le encogió el estomago y sentía como se le enfriaba el rostro.

—Buenas noches —saludo uno de los dos policías frente a ella.

Maka tuvo que conectar el cerebro para encontrar su voz.

—…Buenas —Maka respondió en un murmuro, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

¿Qué hacían dos policías en su puerta?

— ¿Maka Albarn? —pregunto el segundo policía, con rostro serio y mirándola de cierta manera que hizo que se sintiera pequeña e intimidada.

Maka asintió y con voz firme respondió:

—Si, soy yo —se calló y los observo un momento más, realmente no entendía… — ¿Ocurre algo?

Ambos policías intercambiaron una mirada que Maka no pudo descifrar. Al final, uno de los policías carraspeo, aclarándose la garganta y preparándose para lo que iba decir. No era sencillo.

—Señorita…lo lamento, pero…

—Su madre, Kami Albarn y su prima, Kim Diehl fallecieron en un accidente —completo el segundo policía, con voz apenada —. Lo lamento.

Fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, caer desde un agujero infinito, una caída libre y golpearse fuertemente en la cabeza, todo al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras escuchaba como su corazón se aceleró de golpe y un calor subía por su cuello.

Maka sujeto el marco de la puerta, sintiendo su propio corazón golpear contra su pecho y escuchándolo de manera atronadora en sus oídos. ¿…Qué habían dicho?

— ¿…Disculpe? —tartamudeo, mientras tragaba saliva. Tal vez, escucho mal.

"_Por favor, que haya escuchado mal _—rogó en su interior —._ Que haya escuchado mal. Que haya escuchado mal."_

Le comenzaba a faltar el aire y se sintió más mareada.

—Su familia falleció en un accidente, iban en la carretera y…chocaron contra otro auto —el policía no sabía que decir. Realmente ¿Cómo le decías eso a una niña? —. Lo siento.

¿Podía disculparse por algo como eso?

—No…—susurro Maka, con la vista perdida — No.

—Me temo que…

Maka no escucho el resto.

Su mente estaba perdida, completamente abrumada y con un nudo en el estomago que debía ser doloroso. En su mente se repetían las mismas palabras, una y otra, y otra vez:

"Su familia falleció en un accidente", "En un accidente…", "Su familia falleció".

Estaba mareada, quería vomitar, vomitar lo que tuviera en el estomago, -realmente nada-. El cuerpo le pesaba y solo quería recostarse, no sentía las piernas. Creía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier segundo, ahí mismo. Su respiración dolía al igual que su garganta y pecho, ardía y quemaba.

El estomago se le apretaba y el pecho también, era doloroso, muy doloroso.

"_No, no, no _—pensó con amargura—. _No pueden estar muertas…no pueden…" _

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Se sentía tan quebrada y extraña, no encontraba su propia voz y realmente en vez de llorar quería reír, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. No podía ser cierto…

Estaban muertas…

Estaba sola…

Maka se aferro más al marco de la puerta, deseando en silencio que los policías se fueran de una vez. Apretó los dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Le escocían los ojos y sentía un nudo en la garganta que hacia que le doliera.

…Estaban muertas.

Se mordió la lengua, tan fuerte que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre.

—…Lo lamento —nuevamente dijo el policía.

Maka asintió, de manera ausente. No había dicho palabra en todo los minutos y tampoco había oído nada de lo que le habían dicho.

—…Hasta luego —se despidieron ambos, bastante incomodos. No entendían la actitud de Maka, realmente esperaban que se pusiera a llorar o a gritar, pero no hizo nada.

Como si no le importara.

Cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, Maka cerró lentamente la puerta sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Por primera vez sintió mayor silencio que nunca en su vida y un frío le invadió la espalda, bajando por la columna y quedándose en todo su cuerpo.

Le dio la impresión de que el departamento era muy grande para ella.

Por su mente pasaron _flashback; _su madre paseando por el living, mientras cocinaba su pastel especial, Kim con el móvil pegado a la oreja mientras movía las manos de manera exagerada, cuando les mostraba un nuevo conjunto de ropa…

La realidad cayó sobre ella, nuevamente, trayéndole la imagen del departamento oscuro y vació. Solo se llenaba por el ruido de la ciudad despierta esa noche. No había nadie, estaba sola.

¿Qué hora serían?, nuevamente esa pregunta paso por su mente…

De golpe, se desplomo sobre el suelo. No le dolió el golpe, aun cuando se golpeo en los codos y las rodillas. Se tiro de costado, pensando que estaba en otra de sus horribles pesadillas. Que así fuera. Deseaba despertarse, ahora era cuando se despertaba y corría donde Kami o donde Kim, o simplemente miraba su techo.

Nada de eso paso.

Maka nuevamente sintió el escozor doloroso en los ojos, como agujas afiladas. Desesperada se llevo las manos al rostro y apretó con fuerza.

—No…

El dolor en el pecho era insoportable.

—No, no, no…

Comenzó a llorar, llorar y gritar con fuerza.

Nunca antes había sentido la soledad tan cercana como ahora, el silencio tan abrumador como en ese momento y la oscuridad tan enorme a su alrededor.

Profirió un chillido agudo y quebradizo, distorsionado por los sollozos.

…estaba sola.

* * *

—Maka, ¿No quieres salir?

La peli ceniza volteo a ver a su amigo, Ox, quien mantenía una sonrisa mientras la observaba.

—No, gracias —negó lentamente con la cabeza —. Me iré a casa…

Ox suspiro, un tanto decepcionado pero no dijo nada.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias por entender.

—No es nada —se dio media vuelta y volvió al trabajo, a atender a un grupo de chicos que habían llegado al café hace nada de tiempo.

Maka observo como se alejaba, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por rechazar tantas invitaciones de salida por su parte, pero realmente no se sentía de ganas.

Atravesó el café, viendo como las mesas se llenaban. Abrió una puerta y entro a al vestuario de su trabajo, -el café literario donde trabajaba-, quería cambiarse de ropa pronto para irse a su casa. Aunque realmente no se sintiera muy emocionada por ello.

El lugar estaba vació, seguramente todos seguían trabajando. Abrió su _locker _y saco sus ropa.

Había pasado una semana desde que le habían dado la…noticia. Había sido la semana más difícil de su vida; hasta ahora, vivía sola. Podría irse a vivir con sus abuelos, pero todavía tenían el tema de mudanza y ella no se sentía muy a gusto con irse del lugar.

Habían hecho un funeral, o más bien una especie de celebración por costumbre. No se acercaba a un funeral realmente. Extrañamente luego del accidente no habían encontrado los cuerpos, ni de Kami, ni de Kim.

Solo hallaron el auto destrozado, vació.

No intentaba pensar mucho en eso tampoco.

Ox, -su amigo y compañero de trabajo-, la había estado invitando a salir, para intentar mejorar su humor. Maka sabía que era por hacerla sentir mejor, pero nada más. Ox había estado detrás de Kim prácticamente desde los diez años pero ella nunca había correspondido.

Y ahora nunca lo haría…

Maka termino de cambiarse, tomo su bolso y salió del vestuario. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y se fue, antes de escuchar los usuales murmullos por la muerte de su familia.

"_No lo escuches_ —pensó, viendo al frente y evitando las miradas de los demás —, _no pienses en ello…"_

Salió del café, y al momento de poner un pie en la transitada avenida, el golpe de frío le llego como una cachetada. Se arregló mejor su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar calle arriba, evitando a la mayoría de las personas.

Doblo en un callejón, -un atajo a su casa-, pero a la mitad se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Camino más lento, intentando inspeccionar a la persona. ¿Podría ser un ladrón? Pero todavía era temprano, al menos…

—Hola —saludo el extraño.

Maka se detuvo de golpe y le miro, confusa.

Era un chico, al parecer de su edad o un año más grande. Era alto, pero no demasiado, vestía una chaqueta oscura, unos pantalones oscuros y unas converse desgastadas. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos rojos.

¿Acaso tenía alguna enfermedad?

Maka se quedo en silencio, sin saber realmente que hacer. El callejón estaba desierto. Tenía la posibilidad de devolverse pero estaba pegada al suelo. No se sentía asustada, pero tampoco muy cómoda ante la presencia del extraño chico que la analizaba minuciosamente con la mirada.

¿Qué le pasaba?

—Hola he dicho —volvió a insistir, esta vez irritado —. ¿No me has oído?

Maka se sintió irritada por la actitud del albino.

"_¿Quién se cree que es?_ —Pensó enfurecida —, _¿Por qué me habla? ¿Por qué se cree tan…superior?" _

—Parece que te comió la lengua el gato —sonrió socarrón.

—Hola —contesto irritada, no quería escuchar más palabras de él.

Al momento de decírselo, se dio de golpes en su frente. No tenía que alentarlo a que le hablara.

Maka se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la avenida, mejor rodeaba por completo la manzana pero no quería tener que seguir en presencia de él.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto el chico detrás de ella.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

"_No te detengas, sigue caminando, ignóralo…" _

— ¡Hey! Espera, no te vayas —escucho sus pasos detrás de ella y de manera disimulada aumento sus pasos.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando el chico la tomo con firmeza por el brazo y la tiro hacia dentro. Maka dio una patada con fuerza y se zarandeo, alejándose del agarre.

— ¡Suéltame! —chilló.

El chico puso las manos delante de su cuerpo, en actitud defensiva.

— ¡No me toques, idiota! —siguió chillando. ¿Por qué no se iba corriendo? ¿Por qué seguía de pie enfrente de él?

—Vale, pero deja de gritar —pidió más calmado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Maka cerró la boca y lo observo atentamente, con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Tenía los dientes afilados…si, afilados como los de un tiburón. ¿Es que este chico no podía ser más extraño?

Tenía que irse.

—No se quien eres —gruño mientras lo observaba —, tampoco sé que quieres, pero me largo.

—Espera —nuevamente intento tomarla del brazo pero al ver la mirada envenenada que le lanzo Maka se detuvo.

Maka lo fulmino con la mirada. Tenía que mostrarse firme, si el chico hubiera querido lastimarla lo hubiera hecho desde un principio.

Pero aun así no confiaba en él. Era un extraño.

— ¿Quién eres? —inquirió, mientras ponía distancia entre ambos y se cruzaba de brazos, en actitud defensiva.

El chico tomó aire y dio una sonrisa.

—Soy Soul —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros —. Soul Eater.

Maka parpadeó confusa. ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿En serio?

— ¿Soul Eater, de verdad? —pregunto.

—Si —Soul enarco una ceja —, es algo _cool, _como yo.

—De acuerdo —suspiro, de pronto recordó que tenía que irse a su casa y que en eso estaba antes de cruzarse con Soul.

Con cuidado comenzó a cruzar nuevamente el callejón, pasando por el lado de Soul pero poniendo nuevamente, las distancias entre ambos.

—Me encantaría decir que fue un placer conocerte —murmuro, mientras veía como Soul la observaba —. Pero me voy.

—No puedes irte —se apresuró a decir Soul y nuevamente la detuvo por el brazo —. Tienes que venir conmigo…

— ¡Suéltame! —grito Maka y se soltó del agarré del albino.

—Mira, esto es extraño…y no tengo mucho humor para estas cosas —gruño Soul, intentando decir todo rápido. Ya veía que Maka salía corriendo y tenía que detenerla —. No me creerás, pero estas en peligro…

—De ti.

—No —negó rápidamente —, es algo, no puedes irte a tu casa. Te buscaran, van tras de ti.

—Estas loco —Maka dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, pensaba en darse vuelta y correr el resto del camino de ser necesario.

Las clases de gimnasia ahora deberían servir de algo.

—Escúchame, ven conmigo —siguió insistiendo —. Te mataran, te buscaran…

—Escucha…Soul —pronunció cuidadosamente el nombre. El chico tenía problemas, estaba chiflado, necesitaba ayuda —. Tienes problemas psicológicos, esta claro…

Afuera se podía escuchar cada vez más auto y gente que caminaba de vuelta a sus casas. Estaba oscureciendo.

—No se de lo que hablas, pero necesitas ayuda —volvió a repetir. Dio más pasos hacía atrás.

Soul se paso una mano por el blanco cabello, desesperado.

¿Cómo le hacía entender?

—Escúchame…

Maka se dio vuelta y rápidamente corrió hacia la salida del callejón. Esquivo cajas vacías y salto unas cuantas cosas. Escuchaba la voz de Soul detrás, gritándole.

"_Corre, esta loco _—pensaba —, _no te detengas, no te detengas." _

Rápidamente Maka salió del callejón, de un salto. Casi choco con una persona, tuvo que esquivarla y siguió corriendo, en dirección hacia su departamento, detrás de ella escucho como la persona la maldecía y que tuviera más cuidado.

Paso rápidamente entre la gente, cruzando calles y preguntándose dónde estaría el albino ahora. No le importaba. El escalofrió en su cuerpo seguía ahí mientras corría, quería estar lo más lejos posible del lugar.

Maka atravesó la última calle, a lo lejos podía ver el edificio gris donde vivía. Comenzó a correr más rápido, sintiendo como le dolían las piernas y le faltaba aire en los pulmones. Hacía frío y ella no llevaba bufanda.

Subió las escaleras, de dos en dos, afirmándose del pasamano para no resbalar.

Llegó a la puerta. Rápidamente saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió, se coló adentro y cerró tras de ella. Ahora se sentía un poco más calmada.

Suspiro e intento recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera.

"_Lo deje atrás_ —intento tranquilizarse—, _no sabe donde vivo."_

—Buenas noches, Maka.

Maka se sobresalto en su lugar y miró hacia la puerta del primer departamento. Ahí estaba sentada la Sra. Jones; tenía un gato en el regazo, un gato blanco con manchas café. Si no se equivoca _Mantequilla de maní. _

—Buenas noches, Sra. Jones —saludo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

Se arregló la correa del bolso que llevaba al hombro y comenzó a caminar, despacio hacia las escaleras. Sentía las piernas agotadas.

— ¿Qué tal tú día? —pregunto la anciana.

Maka la miró y dio una sonrisa.

—Bien… —a su mente llegó la imagen de Soul en el callejón, pero rápidamente la aparto — Normal.

—Me alegro, niña —sonrió con su dentadura postiza. La Sra. Jones la última semana había sido más amable con Maka, y más atenta. Ella supo lo de su familia, y aunque las dos se llevaban bastante bien, quería hacer algo más por la peli ceniza —. Si tienes hambre y no quieres cocinar, hice pollo al jugo.

A Maka le rugió el estomago, pero se sentía mareada. De todas formas agradecía que se preocupara por ella.

—Gracias, Sra. Jones.

La anciana asintió, mientras acariciaba el pelaje de _Mantequilla de maní. _

—Iré arriba —anunció Maka y continúo subiendo las escaleras.

La Sra. Jones no dijo nada, en vez de eso, tomó a sus gatos y entro a su departamento. Haciendo que parte de la música que se escuchaba ya no llegara a los oídos de Maka.

Maka llegó frente a la puerta pero algo detuvo su paso.

Se acercó con cuidado e inspecciono el marco de madera. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo mientras soltaba un jadeo, asustada. En la puerta, había marcas, marcas de garras. Algo había cortado la madera.

Se apoyó en la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta. Esta chilló de manera aguda mientas lentamente se abría. La luz estaba apagada y el lugar oscuro y silencio, como lo había estado toda la semana.

Maka titubeante, entro, con el corazón hecho un puño.

Al momento de entrar una peste le inundo. Olía mal, terriblemente mal y el lugar se sentía pesado.

— ¿Qué…?

Con cuidado entro.

— ¿Hola…? —Maka murmuro, sintiéndose un tanto estúpida por decir eso, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

Llegó al living y prendió la lámpara que había en una mesa. La tenue luz alumbro el lugar, dejando una vista tétrica.

Soltó un chillido al ver que el living se encontraba un tanto destruido, las cortinas estaban rotas y los cojines tirados por el suelo.

Maka volteo a ver a todas partes, buscando algo o a alguien.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y saco uno de los cuchillos grandes que tenía, los que antes usaba Kami para cortar la carne. Lo empuño, sintiéndose un tanto más protegida pero realmente no tenía idea que haría con el cuchillo. ¿En serio cortaría a alguien con eso? ¿Podría...?

—_Humana…_

Un frío subió por el cuerpo de Maka mientras apretaba más el mango del cuchillo.

…Ese sonido…

—_Huele a humana…_

Con el corazón en la boca, se dio vuelta lenta y cautelosamente. Miro hacía la puerta de entrada y dio un chillido.

El cuchillo casi se le resbala de las manos por el susto, mientras comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza y sus pupilas se dilataban del terror.

En la puerta se encontraba un perro…un enorme perro, -o al menos eso parecía ser-, no tenía pelaje, tenía un solo ojos en el centro del rostro y una gran boca que cortaba la mitad de su cara, mostrando una fila de afilados dientes.

Maka chilló de nuevo, mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo. Sentía el suelo resbaladizo bajo sus pies, pero le dio miedo mirar.

—_Humana…huele a humana…es la humana._

Maka podía escuchar una _voz. _¿Era ese perro? ¿Le estaba hablando?

Tomó aire y al momento se arrepintió de ello, el hedor entro por sus fosas nasales e hizo que la cabeza le doliera de tal manera que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos.

—_Tengo que llevarme a la humana, pero podría comérmela…nadie se enterara. _

En un momento Maka analizo su situación; la única forma de salir era la puerta que el perro tapaba, a menos que se lanzara por la ventana del living y con suerte pudiera bajar por la escalera de incendios…

— ¡Ah! —chilló Maka mientras se lanzaba al suelo y rodaba de alguna manera, se golpeo los codos pero no le importo.

El perro se había lanzado contra ella, gruñendo y abriendo la boca, mostrando los dientes afilados que tenía.

Se detuvo, apretando las garras contra el suelo y rompiendo parte de la alfombra que había. Volteo la cabeza hacia Maka, quien estaba tirada en el suelo del living y observando con horror en su dirección.

El perro gruño, mostrando los dientes y escupiendo parte de una asquerosa saliva amarilla.

Maka se tapo la nariz, dando arcadas por el olor.

Como pudo se arrastró hasta la puerta con rapidez y todavía con el cuchillo en mano. Sentía al perro detrás de ella, golpeando el suelo mientras se acercaba. Sentía como nuevamente se lanzaba contra ella. Maka se paro de un salto, resbalándose por un momento pero afirmándose en la pared del pasillo.

Estaba tan cerca de la puerta…

— ¡Ah! —volvió a chillar. El perro se lanzo contra ella, cayendo sobre su espalda y tirándola al suelo frente a la puerta — ¡Suéltame, bestia!

Como pudo se dio vuelta, quedando tirada de espalda sobre el suelo pero siendo aplastada por el peso del perro. Maka levanto los brazos, intentando sujetarlo de alguna manera. El perro luchaba y gruñía, intentando morderla.

Maka no paraba de chillar y retorcerse bajo el peso que le quitaba el oxigeno.

La saliva caía sobre su rostro y le empapaba la ropa.

— ¡Suéltame!

Dio una patada y le golpeo en las costillas. El perro se retorció y Maka aprovecho para alzar la mano con el cuchillo y encajárselo en el cuello.

La criatura gruño y aulló, adolorida.

Levanto la garra y la lanzo directo a su rostro. Maka se cubrió con los brazos, siento lastimada en los antebrazos. La peli ceniza gimió por el dolor y se volvió a retorcer.

—_Humana, carne humana. _

Maka cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el liquido tibio, -de donde había encajado el cuchillo-, caía sobre su rostro.

"_Voy a morir, _—pensó asustada —. _Voy a morir."_

Escucho un gruñido y espero la mordida de parte de aquella cosa…

Pero nunca llego.

Maka tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose libre del peso que la asfixiaba. Levanto los brazos, y se dio cuenta que el perro ya no estaba sobre ella. Extrañada y adolorida, abrió los ojos.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Frente a ella, se encontraba el chico albino del callejón. Soul.

—Maka —le llamó él, mirándola fijamente mientras se agachaba a su lado.

Ella parpadeo confusa, a unos metros podía ver el cuerpo tendido del perro. Ahora muerto. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Soul llevaba algo en las manos, una guadaña roja y enorme con una intimidante cuchilla plateada.

—Maka, tenemos que irnos —murmuro Soul.

— ¿…Qué?

Se le estaban cerrando los ojos y sentía un ardor en el brazo, que se extendía por su cuerpo.

—Vámonos, antes de que lleguen más….

—El perro… —susurro, luchando contra la oscuridad que intentaba llevársela.

Soul la tomó en brazos, pasándolos por debajo de sus piernas y su espalda. La alzo con facilidad, mirando la puerta expectante y frunciendo el ceño. No faltaría mucho para que llegaran…

—Esta muerto —respondió, mientras caminaba con agilidad y rapidez a la ventana.

— ¿Tú…? —Maka no pudo terminar la pregunta, miro a Soul extrañada. Tenía una guadaña, ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

—Luego, ahora debemos irnos —respondió firme.

Maka miró la puerta sobre el hombro de Soul. Iban en dirección contraria.

—La puerta…esta allá —logró decir, con esfuerzo. El ardor la estaba volviendo loca, cualquier movimiento le dolía. Soltó un gemido, adolorido.

Soul la miró, alarmado.

—No saldremos por la puerta —respondió simplemente, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Maka escucho como el vidrio se quebraba y caía al suelo, desparramándose por todo el lugar.

Soul había quebrado la ventana de una patada. Con cuidado, se agacho y paso por ella, cuidando que Maka no fuera herida por ningún vidrio.

El albino salto a la escalera de incendio y rápidamente comenzó a bajar dando saltos. Maka a lo lejos podía escuchar la alarma de los autos policía y el sonido de gente subiendo las escaleras. Para cuando los policías entraron al departamento, Soul ya estaba en el callejón de un lado del departamento.

Rápidamente comenzó a caminar por el lugar, alejándose de ahí.

A Maka ya se le oscurecían los ojos. Con su última fuerzas logro articular:

— ¿Quién eres…?

Soul dio una media sonrisa.

—Querrás decir "¿Qué eres?".

Los ojos de Maka se cerraron, dejándola sumida en una oscuridad y un ardor horrible.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado el inicio? Bueno, como dije ahora estamos de prueba. Veremos cuantos reviews puedo conseguir y...si son suficientes seguiré subiéndola pero ahora estoy concentrada en el otro fic.

Otra cosa emocionante, este es mi primer fic que escribo en tercera persona, ha sido raro. Ojala les guste.

Ahora me despido, no olviden comentar abajo (ahora es más fácil comentar, no sean tímidos). Gracias por leer C´:

Me iré a cocinar cupcakes.

¡Nos vemos!

**Nitta, se despide. **


End file.
